In the coming year we will continue to study the carbohydrate component of membrane glycoproteins in normal and malignant cells. This involves: l) Perfecting techniques for separation of glycopeptides of control and malignant cells. 2) Purifying some of the major membrane glycoproteins extracted from normal and malignant cells and determining the number and types of carbohydrate groups per polypeptide. 3) Isolating and purifying core carbohydrate groups on membrane glycoproteins after which they will be tested in in vitro systems as acceptor for various sugars. 4) Studying further the sialyl transferase which was found to be greatly elevated in the malignant cells. We have found it to transfer sialic acid from its active form to a carbohydrate acceptor that must have an L-fucose group on it. This interesting specificity will be studied. 5) Continuing our surface labelling studies to try to find differences between control and transformed cells.